Life!
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Update chapter 2! Cerita ajaib yang terbentuk gara-gara sekumpulan manusia yang dipertanyakan kewarasannya! Friendship x [Genre] Bad Summary! Warning inside! RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

Life!

.

.

.

Boukaroido Gakuen. Sekolah menengah atas dengan tiga jurusan. llmu alam, ilmu sosial, dan bahasa. Puluhan ekstrakuliner, maksudnya, ekstrakulikulier. Lima ekskul favorit. Dua gedung asrama, putera dan puteri dipisah. Sebuah gymnasium plus kolam renag outdoor...

... dan siwa-siswi yang dipertanyakan kewarasan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

**Warning : AU, no pair, broken humor, broken plotline, crunchy humor (lu kira ayam tepung?), misstypo(s), typo(s), delele. Resiko kerusakan sistem organ dan syaraf ditanggung pemerintah! Kan ada BPJS /JDUAGH/**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., etc**

**Happy reading ~('v'~)(~'v')~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gedung pria, bangsal 010, terdiri dari 5 orang dengan tingkat kewarasan agak rendah. Meskipun begitu mereka cukup terkenal karena ulah mereka.

**1. ANGGOTA**

**-Shion Kaito**

Namanya Shion Kaito. Lebih sering dipanggil BaKaito. Menganut prinsip, 'No Ice Cream no Life'. Satu kejadian yang pernah membuat mobil ice cream phobia melintas di daerah Boukaroido adalah monster ice cream bernama Kaito yang tiba-tiba lompat dari gedung asrama dan mengejar mobil es krim berkecepatan 30 km/jam. Dikira orang gila, mobil tersebut malah tancap gas, dan naas. Sebuah panah melesat dan menancap di belakang mobil. Dari situ mereka tahu kalau SMA Boukaroido menyimpan seorang monster ice cream ahli memanah.

Cukup ahli dalam masalah komputer. Mengikuti ekskul Kyudo. Umur tidak diketahui. Satu hal lagi, dia tidak peka. Saking nggak pekanya sampe jadi JONES.

("GUE DOA'IN LU JADI PERJAKA TUA!," HM, 15 tahun, korban ketidakpekaan Kaito)

**-Rouro Yuuma**

Rambutnya pink tapi mukanya sangar dan mirip kuda. Tinggi bagai tiang dan bego pelajaran matematika. Inilah Rouro Yuuma!

Spiker inti tim voli sekolah. Pernah nyobain main hitori kakurenbo di gedung asrama pria saat dia tak pulang ke rumah padahal sedang libur musim panas. Permainannya berakhir gagal karena dia main siang-siang.

Aho. JONES.

("Salahin blog yang nerangin cara maen game seru itu!" RY, korban salah baca petunjuk)

**-Kagamine Len**

Badan kecil, shota, muka uke ultimate. Gerakan badannya 2L, Licin dan Lincah. Posisinya sebagai small forward inti waktu di klub basket sekolah. Yup, dialah Kagamine Len.

Cuma jago di pelajaran biologi. Cita Citata, ralat, citanya-citanya jadi dokter forensik tapi histeris liat mayat kecoak.

Sering dikatain cewek tapi yang ngatain Len selalu berakhir di tong sampah karena Len jago menendang.

("Rasakan ini. Tendangan Nagaaa!" KL (15 tahun), korban anime sepak bola.)

Lho, jago main basket tontonan sepak bola?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hirozuno Yohio**

Ketua asrama cowok. Ternormal diantara keempat temannya yang agak tidak normal. Gara-gara dia puluhan siswi dihukum karena mencoba menyelinap ke dalam asrama cowok. Prince charming-nya SMA Boukaroido.

**("Dakara watashi handsome desu~" HY, saat narsism kambuh)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Hatsune Mikuo**

Katanya sih dia manusia. Katanya sih dia alim. Katanya sih, dia MAHO!

Nggak deh, bercanda. Cowok maniak negi ini merupakan saudara kembar identik yang duluan lahir 10 menit dari adiknya, Hatsune Miku.

Otaku. Mantan pengidap chuunibyou. JONES.

("Dengan rasa sakit akibat ditolak cewek, aku akan menghukummu!" Hatsune Mikuo, ex-chuunibyou.)

.

.

.

.

Kisah ini akan dimulai dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

**2. Pembagian kelas jurusan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara ospek yang sangat-sangat menjatuhkan harga diri, diadakan sebuah tes yang langsung mengacu ke pembagian kelas jurusan. Seperti yang disebutkan sebelumnya hanya ada tiga jurusan, Ilmu Alam dan Matematika, Sosial, dan Bahasa.

Tes itu dibagi ke dalam 3 sub-test yang terdiri atas IQ test, EQ test, Psycho-test (entah apa bedanya).

(Kaito's Centric)

Kaito melongo di depan sebuah buku tipis. Mulutnya menganga dan tak ada satu pun lalat yang masuk karena sekolah menganut sistem kebersihan level dunia. Nyampah dikit tembak (what?!).

Alasan Kaito mangap, buku tipis itu berisi kurang lebih 100 soal hitung cepat yang harus diselesaikan selama 10 menit! 10 menit, kawan-kawan!

Panik. Kaito panik di kursinya. Mirip kayak orang yang jengotnya udah capek-capek dipanjangin terus rebonding dan smoothing, kebakaran cuma gara-gara api kecil.

'Doushiyo? Doushiyo? DOUSHIYO?' Kaito ngebatin ala cewek yang terjebak dikondisi _ready to r**p._

Tak ada pilihan lain cuma itu satu-satunya cara...

Kaito membuka kotak pensilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pensil berwarna biru yang memiliki lima sisi.

'Gulingkan!' Otomatis otaknya yang konslet memerintah untuk menggulingkan pensil. Pensil berguling dan...

... E! Kaito harus melingkari pilihan 'E'. Tak peduli apa itu benar atau salah Kaito melingkari opsi tersebut.

Dan terus berlanjut sampai soal ke-100.

.

.

.

(Mikuo's Centric)

.

.

.

.

'Nggak apa! Kerjain hitungan yang mudah dulu!' Mikuo menyemangati diri sendiri dalam hati.

Beginikah hidupnya? Selalu dihadapkan oleh kenyataan pahit soal hitungan-hitungan. Tidak bisakah dia mengandalkan tepatinya? Lagipula siapa yang akan dia baca pikirannya? Dia 'kan duduk paling depan! Boro-boro natap mata orang lain! Buka kalkulator aja takut! Pengawasnya keliling mulu, meriksain tiap kolong meja dan menggeledah tiap saku celana siswa. Pengawasnya juga mukanya sangat sengak(?), ekspresi 'Gue-telen-elu!' melekat kuat di wajahnya. Inikah guru BK-nya nanti?

... Lagipula, memangnya Mikuo bisa telepati? Tatap mata orang aja dikira mau nyantet.

Mikuo pasrah dan mulai mencari soal yang dipecahkan dalam waktu singkat sementara waktu terus bergulir...

.

.

.

.

(Yohio's Centric)

.

.

.

.

Sebagai anak yang baik, Yohio menganggap setiap perbuatan licik itu haram hukumnya. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, **hukumnya** **haram!**

Meskipun begitu, disaat kepepet seperti ini, apapun hukumnya, meskipun tadinya dia anggap haram, dia akan menghalakannya.

Sudah lima menit sejak alarm diset untuk berteriak(?) saat waktu mereka untuk mengerjakan 100 soal hitungan telah habis. Bodohnya, Yohio terpaku pada hitungan dengan materi deret geometri dan aritmatika yang cukup membuat otak ngebul. Lima menit lagi dan dia baru menyelesaikan 35 soal.

Tak ada yang bisa dia manfaatkan.

Hanya ada satu cara.

"Psstt! Psstt! Psstt!" Yohio memberi kode pada seorang cewek berambut pendek sebahu mengenakan kacamata full-frame berwarna merah. Cewek itu melongok dan segera terpesona saat Yohio mengedipkan matanya dan menuliskan alamat surelnya (palsu tapi) di tangan. Cewek itu segera menuliskan alamat surel itu di papan jalannya dan memberikan kertasnya untuk disalin.

Aah, jadi tampan memang sebuah keberuntungan...

.

.

.

(Yuuma's Centric)

.

.

Sialnya jadi orang tinggi itu, ketika kita nengok dikit aja buat ngasih kode ke temen, mata pengawas yang setajam mata Hawk Eyes yang dimiliki oleh cowok berambut belah tengah yang selalu sama _shooter_ _tsundere _dari anime sebelah langsung pindah mode ke mode on.

Apalagi warna rambutnya cukup nyentrik. Pink. Meskipun bawaan dari gen ibunya tapi ini sangat mencolok. Biasanya dia pake kupluk buat menyembunyikan sedikit rambutnya tapi di ruangan sepanas ini cuma bisa bikin kepala gatel.

'Huft, sabar,' gumannya. 'Tenangkan pikiran.'

Waktunya 15 menit untuk mengisi 250 pertanyaan soal kepribadian. Entah bisa disebut pertanyaan atau bukan, karena hanya soal macam ini,

**A. Pergi keluar bersama teman**

**B. Piknik dengan keluar**

**C. Main game sendirian di kamar**

Berbagai spekulasi pun bermunculan di kepala Yuuma.

'Kalau gue milih opsi A, disangka tukang ngelayap. Kalau milih opsi B, disangka bocah. Milih opsi C, disangka hikkikomori,'

Menghadap realitas, maka dengan senang hati Yuuma mengisi opsi C.

_By the way, _kenapa ngisi pertanyaan soal kepribadian Yuuma harus nyontek? Dia cukup mengisi seenak hatinya, 'kan? Entahlah, hanya Yuuma, hatinya, dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

.

.

.

(Len's Centric)

.

.

.

Len membaca soalnya yang terakhir.

**250. Saat itu Anda piknik ke sebuah gunung. Ketika hujan, jalan menurun berubah licin dan whipper mobil Anda tidak berfungsi. Di dalam mobil yang Anda tumpangi ada ayah Anda, ibu Anda, istri Anda, anak Anak yang sudah Anda tunggu selama 3 tahun, dan laptop Anda yang berisi data-data penting. Siapakah yang akan Anda selamatkan?**

Len berpikir keras. Satu menit lagi, alarm berbunyi dan test ini selesai.

59...

58...

57...

Len terus berpikir. Menggigit pulpennya, menjambak rambutnya dan segala hal dramatis lainnya.

'Aku harus jawab apa?!' teriaknya dalam hati.

10 detik lagi!

Len semakin terjepit oleh soal itu.

5 detik lagi!

Tak ada pilihan! Isi atau tidak sama sekali! Lebih baik disebut si raja tega daripada disebut nggak punya kepribadian!

3 detik lagi!

Len dengan cekatan menulis 'LAPTOP' dengan caps lock dan tiga buah tanda seru. Hal itu sangat dramatis.

TEEETTTTT!

Alarm itu berbunyi, Len segera menjatuhkan wajahnya kemeja.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Nak!" kata pengawas itu sambil menarik kertas jawaban Len.

Len cengo.

.

.

.

(Back to Author's Centric)

.

.

.

Tibalah hari dimana hasil Psycho-test, kelas jurusan, dan kamar asrama dibagikan.

**Nama : Shion Kaito**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-1**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

**Nama : Rouro Yuuma**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-10**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

**Nama : Hatsune Mikuo**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-4**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

**Nama : Kagamine Len**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-5**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

**Nama : Hirozuno Yohio**

**Ruang OSPEK : 10-3**

**Jurusan : Matematika dan Ilmu Alam (MIA)**

**Kelas : X-M6**

**Kamar : 010A**

Kaito, Mikuo, dan Yuuma shock berat. Len agak kaget (karena saat hitung taktis dia lumayan cepat mengerjakan) dan Yohio santai-santai aja.

Manusia-manusia yang masuk M6 rata-rata punya IQ standart tapi kemampuan terpendam yang agak... menakjubkan.

Dari sinilah kehidupan, ajaib para siswa yang konon punya bidang di penjurusan yang lumayan keren di mata masyarakat dimulai!

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Daily Life (Part I)**

Seperti kebayakan siswa pada umumnya, tugas mereka adalah belajar dan belajar. Tugas penting lainnya, yah, hidup (menurut lo?)

Saat ini sedang diadakan pelajaran untuk orang yang selalu gagal move on, apalagi kalau bukan sejarah. Guru yang mengajar pun adalah tipe orang gagal move on, golongan darah O, mengaku prince charming di kalangan guru, dan mantan atlit kendo. Gakupo-sensei.

Beruntung, Kaito dan kawan-kawannya sekarang sedang dihadapkan oleh pelajaran sejarah untuk 3 jam ke depan.

(A/N : Meskipun asrama cowok dan cewek dipisah, kalau kelas sih tetap disatuin.)

Len melirik Kiiroine Rin, cewek ber-megane merah yang waktu itu dikedipin Yohio, yang sudah ngangguk-ngangguk dugem gara-gara ngantuk. Buku sejarahnya berdiri, pensilnya tergeletak tak bernyawa (readers : *lempar bata* YOU DON'T SAYA, BAKARISA!), dan buku tulisnya berisi denah-denah mind map. Contoh pelajar yang baik.

Kacamata Rin merosot sampai ke ujung hidungnya, membuat lensa berembun. Len tertawa kecil.

"Kagamine-kun, apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Gakupo-sensei.

Len _stoned_. "Iie, nani mo arimasen, sensei! Gomennasai!" ucap Len sambil berdiri membungkuk dan kembali duduk. Gakupo-sensei geleng-geleng dan kembali menerangkan.

Rin masih mengantuk. Len juga tambah ngantuk. Bisa dilihat empat kawan sekamarnya juga sudah mengangguk-angguk dugem karena menahan kantuk, bahkan Mikuo sudah tidur dengan posisi duduk menopang dagu.

Kaito mengangkat tangan. "Sensei, bolehkan saya minta izin untuk mengambil buku?"

Gakupo-sensei menoleh. "Hmmh,"

Kaito berdiri dari bangkunya, membungkuk pada Gakupo-sensei dan berjalan keluar sambil mengucek matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone Len, Yuuma, Mikuo dan Yohio, bergetar.

'Lakukan cara apapun untuk keluar. Kutunggu di markas. Ada soal matematika yang lebih baik kita kerjakan.' Kira-kira itulah isi pesan Kaito.

Mereka berempat segera berempat segera bertukar pandang. Len mengangguk dan tiga lainnya menyeringai.

"ADUH!" Len menjerit sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa Kagamine-kun?"

"Maag-nya kambuh, sensei!" sahut Mikuo.

"Kita harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan!" timpal Yuuma.

"Aku antar kalian!" Yohio nimbrung.

"Ya! Cepat bawa Kagamine-kun ke ruang kesehatan!"

Len berakting serapi mungkin. Ketika melewati Gakupo-sensei, Len menjerit lebay.

"Tahan Len!" Yuuma berkata.

Ketika udah agak jauh, Yuuma dan Mikuo melepas rangkulan mereka pada Len. Skenario antar pikiran dan perasaan bekerja dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di markas (maksudnya kamar asrama mereka), mereka menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Akhirnya kalian datang!" seru Kaito geje.

Mereka mengeluarkan fotocopy-an soal matematika wajib mereka dan mulai mengerjakan.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN DISINI!"

Mereka berlima bangun dari tempat tidur masing-masing.

"LUKA-SENSEI!"

Guru kedisplinan. Manusia yang selalu diincar Gakupo-sensei.

Luka mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah ikat pinggang kulit berwarna pink.

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!

Luka-sensei melibas betis mereka masing-masing, meskipun tidak keras tapi cukup perih.

"KEMBALI KE KELAS SEKARANG!" teriaknya membahana.

"HA'I!" Mereka berlima kabur kembali ke kelas dengan soal matematika dan pensil cadangan di tangan.

Acara kabur mereka dari pelajaran sejarah musnah sudah.

Setelah dicari tahu, ternyata kamar mereka punya detector suhu.

Mereka harus belajar hacking mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Yosshh, ketemu lagi sama author.**

**Tenang, ini cuma selingan kok. Kapan-kapan aja dilanjutnya. Terinspirasi oleh cerita temen saya yang boarding tiga tahun. Udah gitu, nggak ada maksud menghina jurusan lain! Nggak bash jurusan loh ya... Saya pasang sudut pandang dan pengalaman saya. Just that.**

**Gimana terlalu garing, 'ya?**

**Gomennasai desu~ Baru belajar soalnya.**

**How about REVIEW? Bash, Flame, Blame are received!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., etc.**

**Warning : AU, school-dormitory life, OOC, crunchy(?) humor, misstypo(s), typo(s), etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. Ujian**

Entah setan apa yang merasuki wali kelas mereka, Ritsu-sensei, sampai-sampai untuk ujian pertama mereka, mereka harus bernyanyi. Sambil menari pula.

Entah karena virus drama sedang menyebar di seluruh stasiun televisi, pokoknya mereka harus menyanyi sambil menari. Satu kelompok lima orang. Cewek dan cowok dipisah.

Siang itu, di hari Minggu yang cerah, semua anggota bangsal 010A yang terdiri atas lima orang ini sedang mencuci pakaian pribadi mereka (Laundry hanya menerima seragam sekolah).

"Oi, besok praktek seni. Kita mau nyanyi apa?" Mikuo bertanya sambil memasukkan pakaiannya ke ember yang lain untuk dibilas. Dia orang pertama yang telah menyelesaikan tahap perendaman.

Kenapa nggak menggunakan mesin cuci? Semua mesin cuci sekarang tengah di servis.

"Entah," jawab Len sambil meluruskan pinggang.

Tiba-tiba adik Mikuo, Hatsune Miku, dan temannya Kiiroine Rin muncul.

"Aniki!" sapa Miku. "Cuci yang bersih, 'ya!"

Mikuo mencipratkan sedikit air rendaman bajunya yang masih berbusa. Miku membalas dengan melemparkan sendalnya. Bukannya mengenai Mikuo tapi sendal itu malah masuk ke dalam ember Mikuo dan...

... Mikuo terciprat air rendaman sabunnya. Rin yang paling pertama terdengar tertawa.

Miku membisiki sesuatu pada Rin.

"Make us FREE na SPLASH! kasaneta~ Hikari no CONTRAST abite~ Feel so free na kyou tobikomu oretachi no BRAND NEW BLUE, yeah~"

Iblis macam apa pula yang merasuki Rin dan Miku sampai dance dengan salah satu soundtrack anime paling melelehkan(?) untuk meledek kelima siswa miring itu.

Tapi hantu macam apa juga yang merasuki kelima anggota bangsal 010A yang justru terinjeksi dan segera ikut menari, meskipun spontan, dan menyanyi (well, mereka penonton anime F***! sembunyi-sembunyi karena takut disebut HoDe).

"Omou you ni sei! Sei! A-Oh!

Jibun rashiku kick! Kick! A-Oh!

Tsukamitainda pull! Pull! A-Oh!

Todokisou na Deep! Deep! Deep! Splash Free!"

Entah karena nyanyian mereka berlima nyanyi terlalu semangat sampai siswi-siswi yang kebetulan lewat membeku di tempat dan melongo tak percaya (daerah cuci itu hampir 60% kekuasaan asrama putri). Aura boyband mereka terlalu kuat(!)

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau Miku dan Rin sudah mengguyur mereka dengan air selang.

Efek langit cerah, badan basah, dan tarian spontan, menyihir seluruh siswi.

Mereka berhenti menjadi pusat perhatian ketika Yuuma jatuh, kepeleset sabun, nyungsep ke ember rendaman, sungguh tidak elit.

.

.

.

.

"Te wo nobashita deep! Deep! Deep! Splash Free!"

Itulah akhir gemblengan non-stop selama 12 jam. Mereka nggak ada tidur. Ternyata nggak cuma mereka yang begadang non-stop, lima kamar di depannya, lima kamar di samping kiri, lima kamar di samping kanan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi mereka yang paling ribut, nggak ada berhenti-berhentinya karena lupa koreo atau yang paling sering lup arah gerakan. Modal dance mereka cuma video yang mereka download dari situs video raksasa di laptop Mikuo yang biasa dipake main PES.

Ritsu-sensei cengo. Nggak nyangka ada yang serius mendapatkan nilai di mata pelajarannya.

"Kalian niat!" Ritsu-sensei tepuk tangan. "Penampilan terbaik yang pernah ada! Marvelous!"

Mereka tos dan langsung keluar dari audiotarium sekolah.

Mereka memang lolos ujian itu.

"KALIAN KEREN!"

"KYAA, YOHIO-KUN!"

"KAITO-KUN, KYAA!"

"LEN MASUK BOYBAND SANA!"

"ANIKI! KALAU LU JADI BOYBAND GUE JADI MANAGER KALIAN YAH?!"

"YUUMA-KUN!"

Teriakan fangirl cewek-cewek memenuhi lorong audiotarium. Yah, jadi famous dikit nggak masalah, 'kan?

.

.

.

Tapi mereka nggak lolos ujian kesabaran melihat para siswi yang fangirlingan tiap mereka lewat dan para cowok yang meledek mereka HoDe.

Setelah diselidiki rupanya, Rin dan Miku, pencetus ide untuk menyanyi lagu Splash Free! (A/N : ED song Free!), menyebar video mereka ketika ujian. S-H-I-T!

.

.

.

.

**2. Trik!**

"Len, Mikuo, keluarkan laptop kalian!" perintah Yuuma.

"Eh, untuk apa?" Len balik bertanya sambil menyingkirkan manga-nya.

"Main PES! Hari ini hari Minggu!"

BLETAK! Sebuah buku mendarat di kepala Yuuma dengan keras

"Bodoh! Besok ujian fisika!" Yohio, sang pelaku pelemparan buku, berteriak.

Len dan Yuuma langsung menepuk kening masing-masing.

"Bukunya ada di Avanna-sensei, 'kan?" Kaito yang bangun tidur, salahkan Yuuma yang ngadat minta ngematiin CCTV sekolah supaya dia bisa 'main' ke asrama cewek, langsung angkat suara.

"Kata siapa?"

"Eh, bukannya waktu itu dikumpulkan? Yang rangkuman gerak lurus,"

Mikuo tiba-tiba muncul dengan satu buku fisika bersampul hitam. "Ini milik Rei."

"Kau ngambil dimana?" tanya Yohio.

"Langsung ke orangnya," Mikuo langsung tiduran. "Katanya punya kita ditahan karena nggak lengkap."

"HAH?!"

"Pokoknya kalau mau dapat tanda tangan ini kau harus lolos pemeriksaan si Kiiroine Rin yang jenius."

"WHAT?!"

"Udah gitu bukunya dikumpulkan. Kalau nggak ada buku berarti nggak ujian dan nggak ada ulangan susulan."

DUBRAK!

Tak ayal mereka berempat langsung jatuh seketika.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Mikuo. "Apa liat-liat?!" tanya Mikou ganas sambil menulis ulang beberapa rumus dan dimensi.

"Adikmu sekamar dengan Rin, 'kan?" Yuuma menarik buku Rei.

"Hah, terus kenapa?"

"Kau bisa 'kan rayu adikmu untuk mendapatkan buku kita balik?" ucap Kaito. Mikuo menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Mik, di antara kita berlima cuma Yohio yang lulus ulangan sebelumnya. Kau 'kan tau sendiri nilai kita berapa ulangan kemarin. 45." Len mengacak rambutnya.

"Heh, kau pikir Miku tidak?! Bukunya juga ditahan oleh si Kiiroine itu! Dia stress karena Rin benar-benar menyembunyikan buku-buku yang nggak lulus sensor."

Len, Yuuma, dan Kaito segera bertatapan. "Nggak ada pilihan lain. Cuma ada itu,"

Yohio bangkit dari kursinya. "Woi, mau kemana?"

Kaito yang berdiri paling belakang dengan menenteng peralatan memanahnya menjawab, "Ke atap."

.

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi SPLASH! yang kuat dengan teriakan nyaring siswi-siswi dan suara nyaring Len di toa.

"KAMI PERINGATKAN KEPADA SISWI KIIROINE RIN UNTUK SEGERA MENGEMBALIKAN BUKU CATATAN FISIKA KAMI ATAU JEMURAN KAU AKAN SASARAN!"

Yah, 15 menit kemudian, buku itu mereka dapatkan. Dengan permintaan maaf Rin yang beraura pink bunga-bunga.

"Maaf, aku lupa ngasih ke Avanna-sensei," Rin melancarkan puppy eyes-nya. "Gomen ne? Soal tanda tangan aku bisa copy-paste. Nyehe." Rin pasang ekspresi v(^v^)v dengan santainya.

Ada bonus. Lima menit kemudian, Luka-sensei datang dengan sekawan Komite Kedisplinan.

Bersih-bersih lapangan pun jadi hukuman.

'Percepatan rata-rata rumusnya Δv dibagi Δt," Yuuma mengingat rumus sambil menyapu di pinggir lapang. Kaito dan Len sedang membuang sampah ke belakang sekolah. Yuuma sangat konsentrasi, segala pekerjaannya harus diselesaikan dengan benar. Sesaat kemudian,

"KAMPRET, BUKU GUE JANGAN DIMASUKIN KE SAMPAH JUGA KALI! LU KIRA BUKU GUE SAMPAH KERTAS GORENGAN?! DASAR KUDA!" Kaito berteriak.

Adu sapu beraura chuunibyou pun tak terelakkan.

"MAKAN NIH! SERAGAN ΔV DIBAGI Δt!" Yuuma memukulkan sapunya menuju pinggang Kaito.

Kaito melawan batang sapu itu dengan tebasan telak menuju lengan Yuuma. "SERANGAN RUMUS RELATIVITAS! E = mc(kuadrat)!"

Yuuma menjatuhkan diri dengan gaya terlebay yang pernah ada.

"Lebih baik kalian berhenti," Len angkat suara. "Luka-sensei udah melototin lagi tuh."

Len menyapu dalam damai. Kaito dan Yuuma kembali menyapu dan mengangkuti sampah, lebih baik simpan tenaga karena besok otak mereka dipertaruhkan di ujian fisika.

.

.

.

.

**3. Rare thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adalah kesempatan langka para siswa untuk dekat-dekat dengan siswi-siswinya. Apalagi di hari libur.

Jumlah siswi di sekolah ini tak mencapai 150 orang di seluruh kelas. Perkelas, ceweknya cuma 2-5 orang, sisanya laki-laki.

Alasannya? Sederhana saja.

Dulunya, hampir 20 tahun lamanya, sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus pria, asramanya pula.

Entah apa maksud pemilik sekolah dan kepala sekolah, 6 tahun lalu, mereka membuat 3 buah gedung baru untuk rencana barunya. Merubah Boukaroido Gakuen, menjadi sekolah campuran. Yang artinya, anak bergender perempuan bisa diterima dan sekolah disitu.

Tapi pamor sekolah pria belum bisa lepas dari Boukaroido. Hanya cewek-cewek khusus yang bisa kesana.

Mulai dari super jenius sampai super kuat. Mulai dari yang berpendirian introvert sampai ekstrovert. Bahkan pervert pun ada (Oh, siswi ini sudah lulus tahun kemarin. Para siswa laki-laki agak jaga jarak dengan cewek ini.)

.

.

.

.

Kaito membuka pintu bangsal asramanya. Baru dia yang balik ke sini rupanya. Dia meletakkan peralatan memanahnya di paku yang tertancap di pintu lalu mengganti bajunya dengan cepat (biasanya Len suka muncul tiba-tiba dan meneriaki badannya yang sangat tegap ((efek jadi atlit Kyudo) Entah meledek karena sirik atau menghina tubuh yang tidak sesuai dengan otak))

Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya. Pengennya sih mandi terus ngapain kek sambil nungguin jam makan malam.

Hari ini ekskulnya libur. Kaito cuma latihan di dojo karena stress, nggak tahu mau ngapain.

Pintu terbuka kembali. Kini oleh Yuuma yang sekujur telapak tangan sampai siku di perban.

"Kapan balik, Kai?" tanya Yuuma.

"Barusan," Kaito merubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Latihan untuk pertandingan. Pelatih memaksa kita untuk menerima bola dengan pass atas atau bawah,"

"Lalu?"

"Dia pakai mesin barunya, harusnya nggak boleh. Kekuatan serve bola mesin itu membuat bola seolah di-serve oleh titan. Sshh.." Yuuma meringis. "Kuharap ada kare untuk makan kali ini. Aku nggak bisa pegang sumpit kali ini."

Tak lama Mikuo muncul, dengan plastik transparan berisi seragam.

"Kalian ada cuci seragam? Ini bukan waktunya, 'kan?" Mikuo bertanya sambil mengacungkan plastik itu. "Bibi laundry menitipkan aku habis latihan tadi."

Mikuo melempar plastik itu ke tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci mejanya, dia mengeluarkan pick gitar barunya dan menyimpannya dengan aman.

Oh ya, Mikuo itu anggota band sekolah yang bentar lagi perform di salah satu hotel (Mikuo udah professional main gitar atau bass). Kalau ada gitar dengan tulisan 'MIracLe", yah, kalau bukan punya Miku, ya, punya Mikuo. Mereka menerap sistem berbagi yang terkoordinir, terorganisir, terencana, dan seksama.

Oke, saya tahu, saya lebay. Cukup. Turunkan dominator itu.

Yohio kemudian muncul, dengan peluh membasahi wajah dan baju.

"Kampret, Inuge pake acara kabur segala," Yohio merutuk. Rupanya, dia kebagian ngejar anjing asrama lagi. Nasib deh, minggu ini saja dia sudah empat kali ngejar. Bentar lagi, Yohio dipromosikan di klub lari. Author berani jamin.

Dia melihat ke arah kasur Mikuo. "Ada yang cuci seragam?"

"Nah, itu, kita juga bingung. Karena dari antara kita berlima nggak ada cuci seragam." Mikuo menjawab.

"Kau yakin si Len nggak nyuci?" tanya Yuuma.

"Coba buka dulu plastiknya!" seru Kaito.

"Karena aku penanggung jawab kamar ini, maka aku yang buka." Yohio mengambil plastik itu dan membukanya dengan rapi. Mereka mengelilingi Yohio, seolah melihat aksi penjinakkan bom oleh penjinak bom.

Yohio menarik keluar seragam tersebut. Membuka lipatannya.

"HAH?!"

Otomatis mereka memekik terkejut. Di tangan Yohio ada sejenis pakaian, berwarna hitam kebiruan, memiliki lipitan yang banyak.

Barang langka yang akan jarang mereka pegang, bahkan mungkin susah untuk disentuh.

"Bagi aku untuk memegangnya!" Kaito berteriak. Kaito berhasil merebutnya dari Yohio namun disisi yang lain Yuuma juga telah menariknya.

"Biarkan aku duluan yang memegangnya!" Yuuma menarik rok tersebut ke arahnya.

"Kenapa harus kau? Memangnya kau mau memakainya?!"

"MANA MUNGKIN!"

Yohio tak mau ambil pusing. Dia mengambil handuk lalu keluar. Mendingan mandi daripada mendengar dua orang jomblo ngenes berebut rok yang entah apa tujuannya.

Mikuo sih sibuk dengan lacinya. Mencari lakban. Setelah mendapatkannya, Mikuo menyodok perut kedua teman kamarnya itu dengan stik drum simpanannya.

"Berikan padaku."

SRET! SRET! SRET! SRET!

Sekejap kemudian, rok tersebut sudah tertempel di tembok.

"Kalian harus bersujud di depannya," Mikuo terkesan memerintah.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Yuuma sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kalian tak merasakan auranya?! Rok peninggalan sekolah ini, bisa membuat kalian berdua tergila-gila padanya."

Chuunibyou-nya kambuh.

Kaito melempar handuk pada Mikuo dan Yuuma melempar sikat gigi.

"Mandi sana! Biar aura magismu menghilang!" ledek Kaito.

Mikuo menangkap kedua barang tersebut dan keluar. Seriusan niat mandi. Biasa susah.

"Oh ya," Kaito menatap Yuuma, serius.

"Apa? Kau suka padaku? Maaf, sejones-jonesnya gue, gue masih yang punya suara alto, messo, atau sopran."

"Homo dasar," hina Kaito.

"Apa kau bilang?! Lu minta dipukul gaya amukan Luka-sensei?!"

"Cih, malas aku berdebat denganmu," Kaito membuka pintu, mau ke kantin cari cemilan. "Setelah acara rebut-rebutan tadi, tanganmu nggak sakit? Aku dapat info, hari ini nggak ada kare."

BLAM! Kaito menutup pintu, meninggalkan Yuuma yang membeku, mulai merasakan sakitnya lebam-lebam dan kedua jempolnya yang lemas berkat keseleo.

"ARGGGHHH!"

.

.

Rok itu tetap bertahan selama sebulan di tembok tanpa ada yang kecarian.

.

.

.

"Len, kau kalah main UNO untuk yang kesepuluh dalam bulan ini!"

"Untuk hukumannya pake rok itu selama tiga jam!"

"NANI?!"

.

.

.

.

Rok itu pula yang menjadi saksi penghinaan harga diri bila kalah taruhan. Mulai dari Len sampai Yuuma pernah mengenakan rok itu (Yuuma yang paling terakhir pakai, Yuuma masuk angin). Foto mengenakan rok kelima manusia tak waras di bangsal itu juga jadi ancaman bila ada yang macam-macam.

.

.

.

"Miku, liat rokku cadanganku, nggak?" tanya Rin sambil mengubek-ubek lemari.

"Nggak tuh. Bukannya dicuci, 'ya?"

"SEBULAN SETENGAH LALU DICUCINYA DAN SEKARANG HILANG!" Rin memekik.

"Kau bisa punyaku kalau butuh, aku punya empat. Kaa-san jahitkan. Jadi cadanganku banyak."

"Kyaa, doumo!"

Pelukan persahabatan yang manis.

.

.

.

"Lu gila, Len!" teriak Rook, point guard, kelas XI-MIA-3.

"Kalau ketahuan gimana?" imbuh Ted, shooting guard, kelas XII-IPA-1.

Len masih sparing di gymnasium, jaraknya satu kilometer dengan sekolah, sambil ketawa-tawa.

Yup, Kagamine Len adalah pelaku penyelundupan rok yang sekarang jadi tempelan di dinding kamar mereka (selalu dicopot, bila ada Luka-sensei).

"Nggak akan kok, senpai. Huupp!" Len meloncat dan menembak bola tersebut menuju ring.

DUK! DUK! DUK! Len mengambil bola yang menggelinding menuju kakinya dan mendribble-nya kembali. Ingin mencetak angka lagi, setelah sebelumnya masuk ke ring.

Kadang-kadang Len dijadikan shooting guard bila Ted tidak bisa tanding karena try out. Rencananya sih tahun depan, dia yang akan menggantikan posisi Ted.

"Haha, tenang saja, senpai, nggak akan ketahuan kok,"

Len berlari zig-zag dan menembak kembali bola berwarna marun itu.

"Nggak akan tahu, bibi laudry pelupa, terus ada banyak isu maling jemuran," Len menangkap bola yang memantul dari memasukkannya balik dengan lay-up. "Itu balasan karena membuat nilai kami berlima jelek di mata pelajaran fisika. Hahaha!"

Sekarang seluruh anggota basket tahu jika Len suka balas dendam.

Kouhai-nya yang satu ini nggak bisa dianggap remeh.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**HOLLAAA!**

**Kembali dengan fic super garing ini. Tapi tenang, udah ganti genre kok. Fokus ke friendship. Mungkin nanti akan pakai genre-genre lain. Karena takutnya humornya terlalu garing, jadi per-chapter mungkin akan beda-beda genre.**

**MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA READERS YANG MENYEMPATKAN DIRI UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI. SUKI DA YO!**

**Oh ya, reviewer aho yang nanya siapa pacar saya adalah reviewer ter-AHO yang pernah ada. Tapi nggak apa lah. Seengaknya nambahin jumlah review.**

**Thanks for all review, favorite, and follow! I can mention it one by one but I really thanked! Muach :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW? Please review, no matter how cruel it is.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa,**


End file.
